


Inversion

by Malignant_Queen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate to RotS, Anakin Skywalker Is A Mess, Crack-ish?, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malignant_Queen/pseuds/Malignant_Queen
Summary: On a planet of molten fire, heat burning in his lungs, Obi-Wan hopes that a relic from their past can save their future.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	1. Beginning of the End

The ship whined long and high as it shut down, and Obi-Wan gave himself a moment. A moment to prepare, a moment to think, a moment to _breath_. He wondered if this was a mistake. Letting Padmé come here, especially when she was so heavily pregnant. When Anakin was so lost… He inhaled sharply, and forced himself to move.

Out of his hiding spot, through the ship, down to the gangplank. Judging by the rage he could feel, the conversation wasn’t going well. But the fact that he could still _feel_ it kept him going. Their bond was still intact. Obi-Wan planned on keeping it that way.

Anakin’s eyes snapped to him the second he stepped into the fiery heat of Mustafar. Shock and confusion bloomed, but it barely lasted a moment. Obi-Wan was hit with such a potent wave of _rage_ he almost stumbled. Anakin’s attention snapped back to Padmé.

“You brought him here to kill me?!” Anakin roared, fury and betrayal simmering in the dry heat. Padmé looked absolutely _flawed._

“What are you talking about?” She asked, so quiet he wondered if Anakin had even heard her. Obi-Wan stepped forward purposefully.

“Anakin,” He called, easily gaining the man’s attention. “I boarded her ship without her awareness. I’m here of my own will, and mine alone.” Anakin paced back and forth in front of them, anger boiling below the surface just like the lava only metres away. He gave Obi-Wan a dark look.

“What are you going to do then?” He said snappily, still prowling. Obi-Wan paused. What _was_ he going to do? He hadn’t actually thought much on it. He wanted to help. To save his former-Padawan from the path he was spiralling down. But how?

“Answer me!” Anakin screamed, and this time Obi-Wan could hear it. Not just anger, but _desperation_. Anakin was begging for a reason, a purpose, something that wasn’t a betrayal, an agony. Obi-Wan gave him a steady look, fixing on an idea, a relic from their past. It had always calmed him when he was a child… Maybe, just maybe, it could work again.

He’d have to be careful. Move slowly. He released his arms from the death grip he’d had them in, and Anakin’s eyes snapped down, following the movement. His hand twitched down to his ‘sabre, but he didn’t draw. Not yet. Obi-Wan continued to move, slowly, raised his arms out in front of him and slightly to the side. Open, inviting. He felt Anakin’s bubbling confusion, but it was mixed in with so many other feelings he couldn’t concentrate on it for long. Anakin was a mess of emotion. Shock, anger, betrayal, hope, confusion, fear, indignation; he bounced from one to another so quickly it made Obi-Wan’s head spin.

Anakin paced in front of them chaotically, seemingly unable to fix on a point of attention. His eyes flicked back and forth, from Obi-Wan to Padmé, to the fires all around them. The compound, back to Obi-Wan, to Padmé, to a particularly interesting outcropping of rocks. His attention flicked back to Obi-Wan more and more, his pacing getting harsher, more frenzied. Obi-Wan waited. This was perhaps the most crucial time for his patience to succeed.

Anakin’s shoulders bunched up slowly, his eyes flickering back to Obi-Wan. He made a low keening sound. Still he paced. His eyes drew back to Obi-Wan once more, and he finally stopped. Then he stalked forwards with almost a whimper. Obi-Wan forced himself not to budge. Anakin’s pace picked up eagerly, and then he _slammed_ into Obi-Wan’s front. Obi-Wan fought to keep his breath, even as Anakin wrapped his arms around him like a vice, squeezing him tightly. He jammed his head into Obi-Wan’s neck, trying desperately to make himself small enough to fit under his chin. Anakin made a distressed noise into the curve of his neck, and Obi-Wan was quick to smooth a hand up and down his back soothingly.

“Hush now,” he said softly. “I’ve got you.”

Anakin’s breath came harsh against his neck, like he was trying to take him in. He kept on grappling him too, arms roving and grabbing and pulling, like Obi-Wan was trying to escape. He wasn’t. Obi-Wan took a deep breath of his own, the familiar scent of grease and dirt invading his senses, followed by the sharp tang of ash. He pulled Anakin closer. Anakin whined, high in the back of his throat, and tucked his head further under Obi-Wan’s chin, nosing along under his jaw. It took another few moments, Anakin trembling in his arms, for Obi-Wan to remember that they weren’t alone.

Padmé stood nearby, one hand on her hip to brace her belly, and the other planted firmly on her face.

“I don’t understand.” Anakin whined into his throat. He breathed raggedly for a long moment, and Obi-Wan waited. Anakin needed time right now, and it was time Obi-Wan was all too willing to give. “Why are you here?” He managed eventually, breath hitching in his throat like he almost didn’t want an answer.

Obi-Wan stilled. Had he really failed Anakin so much? That he couldn’t even see how much he cared for him? No… Of course he had. He’d slipped on his stoic Jedi façade, pretended that he was better than he truly was. He’d thought it was for Anakin’s benefit, as much as his own, to show him something to strive for. Oh, how wrong he was.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He croaked out anyway. Surely, _surely_ , Anakin knew how much he cared for him.

“No!” Anakin practically howled. “No, it’s not!” Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and for one torturous moment it felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“It would seem I’ve failed you…” He said, quiet and forlorn. Anakin pulled his head out of his throat, a look of confusion written all over his features. His eyes were stunningly, beautifully blue. Obi-Wan rested their foreheads together, trying to find the words that he needed. The ones he should have said long ago. If only he hadn’t been such a fool…

“I’m so sorry… I’m sorry that it’s taken me so long, that I’ve never told you before, that I never made it more obvious in my actions, that I was too afraid of the consequences to make it more clear… Anakin. You are my friend, my brother-in-arms, my partner… there’s no one else I’d rather have by my side. _I love you_ , Anakin. I always have, and I always will.” Anakin looked as if his whole world had shattered. He trembled in Obi-Wan’s arms, eyes wide and wet with tears.

“You… me?” He stuttered, unable to even begin to comprehend the words that had just left Obi-Wan’s mouth. Obi-Wan brought a hand up to cup Anakin’s cheek, rubbing his thumb across his skin soothingly.

“I’m here, Anakin, because I can’t bear to lose you too.” Anakin slumped against him, all tension leaving his body, and _keened_ , low in his throat. Obi-Wan held him close, cradling him in his arms. Anakin was still a storm of emotions, the Force stirring inside him tumultuously, but he was here, in Obi-Wan’s arms, instead of off doing Force knows what elsewhere under the boot of the Sith.

Obi-Wan was just beginning to think of how to coax him into the ship when Anakin’s head jerked up and around. He squinted into the distance for a moment, then drew a sharp breath.

“He’s coming.”

“Sidious?” Obi-Wan said sharply. Anakin nodded, jaw tight with all-new tension. Obi-Wan forced his attention back on the woman beside them. “Padmé, get to the ship.” Padmé looked at him incredulously.

“No! I’m not leaving without you both!”

“Padmé, it’s too dangerous –”

“I’m. Not. Going. _Anywhere_.” She said hotly, chin raised in open defiance. Force, she was worse than Anakin… Anakin, who was slowly stiffening more and more. He also seemed to be edging around Obi-Wan slowly.

“Stay behind me.” Obi-Wan said curtly. Padmé nodded, shifting slightly, so she was more behind him than next to him. Obi-Wan tugged at Anakin’s robes until he followed the same path, slipping behind Obi-Wan and plastering himself to his back instead. He was trembling.

Obi-Wan felt a shock of anger tear through him. That monster had been manipulating Anakin from the beginning. Twisting him up inside until he didn’t know left from right. Anakin barely had control of his emotions anymore. Obi-Wan could feel it in the swell and dip in the Force signature behind him. He grit his teeth, trying not to let his anger swell. Anakin needed him; he couldn’t afford to lose himself. Not now.

They didn’t have to wait long. Sidious’ ship landed on the opposite side of the compound, and then it was only a matter of a few moments before he was standing before them. His gaze swept severely over them, before settling on Anakin.

“What is the meaning of this, my Apprentice?” Palpatine said. His slow droning tone may as well have been the metallic screech of ships colliding for all the pleasure the sound brought him. Anakin’s grip around his waist tightened to the point of being physically painful, but Obi-Wan focussed all of his attention in front of him. He raised his chin, levelling Palpatine with a flat look.

“Anakin is coming with me.” He said, trying his best to keep his tone measured. Palpatine chuckled darkly.

“Is he now?” He said, taunting. “I don’t think that’s true. No… He belongs to _me_ now. Don’t you, my boy?”

Anakin’s breathing was harsh in his ear, panting gulps like he couldn’t get enough air. He swallowed deeply.

“I don’t belong to anybody.” He tried for his usual loud confidence, but the light tremble in his voice gave him away. Obi-Wan stood taller, but before he could say anything the Sith before him spoke once more.

“Oh, what have these fools been filling your head with now? Surely you can see now, past their lies? Their _deceptions_. They only try to deceive you, Anakin, to keep you in their clutches.” He was using that tone again, that sweet, grandfatherly note that had wrought so much destruction to his Anakin’s mind. It made Obi-Wan furious. He opened his mouth, not entirely sure of what he was going to say, but Anakin shook his head against his shoulder, making him pause.

“But… _No_. Master said he _loves_ me!” Anakin whined, emotions a flickering vortex behind him. Obi-Wan levelled Palpatine with the flattest look he could manage. He slowly raised his arms again, and flipped him off. Palpatine sneered, an ugly look on his already decrepit face.

“He is a _Jedi_! _Think_ , Anakin. He doesn’t truly love you! He doesn’t even know what love is!” He argued, the dark side of the Force coiling dangerously beneath his words. Obi-Wan turned his head slowly, keeping eye contact with Palpatine, and pressed a kiss to Anakin’s cheek. Anakin practically melted on top of him. Padmé made a noise from beside him.

“ _Excuse_ me, that is my _husband_ you’re smooching.” She protested, not without humour.

“Ah, my apologies.” He threw her a small smile. “Next time I’ll get him on the mouth.” She clicked her tongue, a small smile worming its way onto her mouth. She slapped his shoulder lightly.

“Homewrecker.” She said playfully. Anakin giggled, slightly hysterically because he was feeling _all_ the emotions right now, and he was getting a bit overwhelmed. He wasn’t sure what to concentrate on.

“ _Listen_ to me,” Palpatine insisted, voice turning to a low croon. “Obi-Wan cannot help you, he cannot love you. He is a Jedi. Only _I_ can give you the power to protect your beloved Padmé.” Obi-Wan slow blinked.

“The beloved Padmé you’ve tried to kill? Multiple times?” Obi-Wan said, not without a small note of incredulity. Anakin stiffened behind him. Ah, he’d obviously forgotten about that tidbit. Palpatine being the mastermind behind literally everything they’ve fought against these last years. He felt the sudden need to smack the boy.

“ _What?_ ” Anakin said hoarsely. Palpatine tried to wave it off.

“All in the past –”

“You _liar_!” Anakin roared, whipping out his lightsabre and charging. Palpatine drew in kind, blocking Anakin’s first strike easily.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan called in warning, drawing his own ‘sabre and following, but they were already moving. “Stay here!” He threw over his shoulder, hoping desperately that Padmé wasn’t stupid enough to throw herself into a duel of this magnitude.

Obi-Wan threw himself after Anakin. In the state of emotional chaos he was in, there was no way he could beat the Sith Lord on his own. When he caught up, Anakin was delivering some devastatingly powerful blows – but Palpatine was parrying them easily, and Anakin was leaving himself wide open. It was only Sidious’ sick game that was leaving Anakin alive. Even now, he was still talking, still trying to poison Anakin’s mind.

“– doesn’t love you my boy. Remember how he treated you all those years; underestimating you, holding you back, treating you like a _child.”_

“ _Shut up!”_ Anakin’s scream was pure agony, and it made Obi-Wan ache down to his very core. How could he have let Palpatine hurt him so much? How could he have not noticed his game before? He’d been right under Obi-Wan’s nose this whole time, and he’d let Anakin under his sway…

Anakin slashed wildly, arcing too far. This time, Sidious didn’t stay idle. He neatly evaded Anakin’s attack, and immediately swung for his flesh arm. Obi-Wan didn’t know how he made it. He was there in a flash, blocking Sidious’ swing. Their ‘sabres hissed as they clashed, a vicious sound that still made the hair on his arms stand on end, even after all these years. He gave Sidious a hard stare.

“No more games.” Obi-Wan said, voice cold. He flicked his wrist, dislodging Sidious’ ‘sabre, and laid a careful hand on Anakin’s arm. Anakin’s chest was heaving, his body trembling with his effort to stay in control. Obi-Wan breathed out deeply, and Anakin tried to follow suit, to even out his ragged breath. Unfortunately, Sith weren’t known for the patience.

Sidious made for a quick swipe at Obi-Wan, blocked by Anakin, and countered with a swipe of Obi-Wan’s own. Sidious evaded, retreating a few paces. He watched them warily for a moment. Then he moved to strike.

They moved perfectly in sync. Every block, every parry, every counter strike, made in perfect harmony. Obi-Wan revelled in the feeling of Anakin by his side again. Sidious did not agree. He sneered at them as he fought, each strike trying to separate them. They came back together easily. One cohesive unit. They were the Team after all.

But Sidious was aiming most of his strikes at Obi-Wan. And Anakin had noticed. With each strike aimed at him, Anakin’s anger rose, bubbling up with a searing ferocity that left Obi-Wan breathless. His lost concentration left him open. Just barely managing to dodge a blow aimed at his neck, he twisted back and prepared to move into a supporting stance, but it was moot. Anakin lashed out with a snarl. Another wild swing. This time, Sidious dodged backwards, and retreated. Anakin easily took the bait.

“Anakin, _no!”_ Obi-Wan called, but Anakin was too far gone, failing to heed his warning. A sick feeling wormed it’s way into his stomach, a sense of déjà vu that was all too unwelcome. Anakin continued to chase Sidious, who was grinning with a manic glee. Obi-Wan could only follow.

He watched helplessly as they traded blow after blow, moving dangerously close to the lava covering the planet’s surface. Anakin swung with a powerful blow. Sidious dodged, countered with a lazy slash. Anakin lunged. Sidious jumped, up and back onto a nearby worker droid. Anakin followed eagerly.

Obi-Wan felt like his heart stopped. _No_. He was too far away.

“Anakin, _stay with me_.” He could practically _feel_ the way Anakin’s stomach swooped at his words, his _desperation,_ before he did a complicated backflip and landed back with him. Obi-Wan’s shoulders sagged, his relief tangible. He eagerly brought his hand to Anakin’s chin, gently bringing their foreheads together, just a quick touch. “ _Together_.” He said, a promise. Anakin nodded sharply.

He prowled around him with jerking movements, rage-filled eyes not leaving Sidious for a second. The worker droid that the Sith had landed on slowly moved closer, whether by the Force or it’s own desire to get the creature off it’s back, he didn’t know. Anakin fell into step beside him.

“You have failed, my boy.” Sidious said gravely.

“The only one who has failed, is you, _Sidious_.” Obi-Wan countered, falling reflexively into his battle stance. Anakin followed easily, and they stood, side by side, ready for the fight of their life.


	2. Start Again

As they approached the ship, Obi-Wan could feel how tired Anakin was. It was the type of bone-deep weariness that turns your body to lead. He leaned against him heavily, arm draped around his shoulders like it was the only thing keeping him upright. Obi-Wan was fairly sure it was. Anakin had his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder before long, and he continued tugging him along, whispering encouragement and endearment in the same breath.

Padmé was standing at the foot of the ship, waiting for them blaster in hand. She dropped it upon seeing them, relief crashing through the Force and bleeding onto her features. She moved as quickly as possible to them, and Anakin tried his best to seem more awake than he was. She took his other arm, wrapping it around herself and trying to take some of his weight. Obi-Wan smiled. It was good to see how much she cared. Even if he was fairly sure she was going to tear into Anakin later.

C-3PO wobbled precariously just inside the ship, his worried chatter following them through the halls as they went. Padmé tried to get Anakin to sit but he stubbornly cajoled her into a seated position first, before he tugged Obi-Wan down next to her. He draped himself over their legs, head resting in Padmé’s lap. She carded her fingers through his hair gently.

“What now?” Padmé asked him worriedly. “I doubt the Jedi will allow him back after everything.” Obi-Wan sighed wearily. He tried to think of a good answer, a good solution, but he came up short.

“Naboo.” Anakin murmured through his face full of her stomach. He pressed a kiss to her belly, nuzzling in happily.

“Naboo?” She repeated in confusion. Anakin nodded, and pat her belly.

“It’s the safest place at the moment, plus the younglings are there.”

“The younglings?” Obi-Wan and Padmé shared a look. “Anakin, what do you mean? The footage from the Temple…”

“Oh that. I doctored it. Palpatine wouldn’t accept anything less than their death, so I altered the footage. I grabbed them all and got Rex to take them to Naboo. Pretty sure nobody else knows they’re there.” Obi-Wan’s heart swelled with relief. Padmé grinned at him.

“See? Not my Ani.” She said confidently, with such pride in her voice it made him melt.

“Thank the Force.” He breathed. Let his head fall back against the cold metal of the ship. Anakin sat up then, eyes downcast.

“Ani? What’s wrong?” Padmé asked worriedly, hand combing through his hair and bringing it away from his face. He finally brought his eyes up to meet Obi-Wan’s.

“Did you mean what you said? Before… About me?” He asked. Obi-Wan had never heard such fragility in his voice before. Had never seen such vulnerability in his eyes. He cupped Anakin’s face, thumb brushing over his scar.

“Every word.” He said softly.

“Say it again. Just one more time.” Obi-Wan smiled, thumb smoothing over Anakin’s cheek affectionately. Anakin leaned into the touch, eyes pleading.

“There’s nowhere else in this galaxy that I would rather be, than by your side. I love you.” Anakin let out a shuddering breath, tears slipping out of his eyes. He gripped Obi-Wan’s hand tightly in his own, burying his face in it to hide his tears.

“I love you, Obi-Wan, I love you so much, I’m so sorry. I’m so –” He gasped wetly, pressing kisses on his palm.

“I _know_ , dear one, I know.” Obi-Wan said softly, smoothing his hands down Anakin’s cheek. “Your actions were not of your own doing. Palpatine’s been manipulating you since you were a child.” Anakin shook his head heavily.

“Not an excuse.” He practically sobbed. Obi-Wan dragged him further into his lap, holding him close.

“There is no denying that you will be dealing with this for the rest of your life,” he said slowly, carefully. “but that can wait. You made the right decision Anakin. You came back to the light. Right now… right now I’m just glad I’ve got you back. The rest can wait.”

Anakin sobbed brokenly, burying himself further into Obi-Wan’s arms. Padmé curled in closer, running a soothing hand up and down his back and pressing gentle kisses to wherever she could reach. It took long moments for him to finally calm, both Obi-Wan and Padmé whispering sweet nothings in his ear. They stayed like that for a long while, just curled up in each other. Basking in the other’s presence. Obi-Wan allowed himself just a moment to forget everything that had led them here.

Finally, Anakin pulled back slightly, scrubbing irritably at his eyes. He glanced at Obi-Wan briefly, dropped his eyes, and murmured something under his breath. Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed, even as Anakin shifted further away.

“What was that?” He asked, as gently as possible, but Anakin just shook his head. Padmé laughed lightly. Her eyes were dancing with mirth. She traced a hand lightly down Anakin’s arm, delighting in the way it made him lean closer.

“I think he wants that kiss now,” she said mischievously, moving her hand up to trace Anakin’s lips. “The one you promised earlier.” Obi-Wan felt his face heat, and watched the same reaction unfold across Anakin’s.

“Ah.” He said succinctly. Padmé chuckled lightly, fingers still trailing lightly over Anakin’s lips. He was leaning into the touch ever so slightly, but his eyes were fixed on Obi-Wan’s own lips. He licked them nervously, caught on the way Anakin’s eyes darted to watch the movement. He felt a little breathless. “Yes, I – I think we can do that.”

Anakin leaned forward eagerly, Padmé’s hand slipping to the back of his neck instead, but paused just before their lips touched. He watched Obi-Wan carefully for any sign of hesitation. For once, Obi-Wan allowed himself to act without thinking. He closed the gap.

Anakin’s lips were dry and chapped from the heat of Mustafar, but Obi-Wan still though it was the best thing he’d ever felt. He didn’t press too much. Let it remain soft and sweet. Anakin obviously thought otherwise. He pressed forward greedily, tilting his head for a better angle. Obi-Wan quickly changed his mind. _That_ was the best thing he’d ever felt. He thought privately that he might be changing his opinion fairly regularly in the near future…

Anakin pulled away suddenly with a soft gasp, Padmé tugging lightly at his hair.

“My turn.” She said, tugging him closer. Anakin eagerly followed, pressing his lips more surely against hers. Obi-Wan’s breath caught in his chest, the sight before him oddly intoxicating. It stirred something in his chest.

“Excuse me, I wasn’t done yet.” He said. Padmé laughed against Anakin’s mouth, but relinquished her hold on him. Anakin looked slightly dazed, but happily moved back to kissing Obi-Wan. He was just starting to enjoy himself again, Anakin turning strangely pliant, when he was pulled away again, straight towards Padmé’s waiting mouth. There was a hunger to it this time. Something almost frantic. It left Obi-Wan wanting, and he couldn’t quite help himself.

“My turn again.” He said, tugging him back. Anakin looked stricken. He glanced quickly between them both, almost panicked, like he couldn’t decide who he wanted to kiss more. Padmé laughed and shoved Obi-Wan with her shoulder.

“Stop it, Obi-Wan! You’re confusing him.” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile broadly, watching as Anakin grumbled under his breath. He drew him in for one last sweet kiss, then nudged him towards Padmé. After watching them exchange an adoring kiss of their own, Obi-Wan nudged Anakin once more. He pressed against his shoulder gently.

“Get some rest.” He said softly. For once, Anakin obeyed without complaint, settling over their laps once again, and burying his face in Padmé’s belly.

They had some time before they reached Naboo. Time for rest. Time for Obi-Wan to gather his thoughts. And maybe some time for him to properly discuss this with Padmé… but for now, he watched Anakin drift, the knots in his Force signature slowly unfurling until he was finally edging towards relaxed, and he could finally sleep.


End file.
